Death Eater
|Variations = |Accessories = Hood Wand Cape |Years = 2007, 2010-2011, 2016, 2019 |Appearances = 5378 Hogwarts Castle 4867 Hogwarts }} Death Eaters are Lord Voldemort's followers. The group primarily consists of wizards and witches who are pure blood supremacists who practice the Dark Arts without regard or fear of Wizarding law. Background "Death Eater" was the name given to followers of Lord Voldemort. The group primarily consisted of wizards and witches who were radical pure blood supremacists, who practised the Dark Arts with reckless abandon without regard or fear of Wizarding law. Lord Voldemort used this select group of wizards and witches during both the First and Second Wizarding Wars, employing them as his elite force. They often wore black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. Only the members of the inner circle of the Death Eaters had Dark Marks burned into their left forearms. When Voldemort touched one of them, each of the Death Eaters felt it, signalling for them to Apparate to Voldemort's side. During the First Wizarding War, the Death Eaters killed many members of the Order of the Phoenix; Marlene McKinnon was killed by Travers and other unknown Death Eaters, Fabian and Gideon Prewett were killed by Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters and other Death Eaters killed Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones and his family while Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Bones and Dorcas Meadowes. After his downfall, many Death Eaters were killed like Evan Rosier, Wilkes and Mulciber Sr., sent to Azkaban or said that they were under the Imperius Curse only to avoid Azkaban like the Malfoys, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr. and Walden Macnair. After Voldemort's return and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Death Eaters who said to be under the Imperius Curse were sent to Azkaban while during the Second Wizarding War, the Death Eaters killed Emmeline Vance, Igor Karkaroff, Flortean Florescue, Mrs. Abbot, Albus Dumbledore, Hedwig, Octavius Pepper, Dirk Cresswell, Ted Tonks, Gornuk, Montgomery and Dobby while Voldemort killed Amelia Bones, Charity Burbage, Gregorovitch, Gellert Grindelwald, Rufus Scrigmour and a relative of Gregorovitch during his search for the Elder Wand. He found the Elder Wand but he was not the true master of it, Harry Potter was. But he did not know that. The Death Eaters later led a massive attack on Hogwarts after finding out that the trio were hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes. There were many casualties as the Death Eaters lost many on their side, but they also killed Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, a female Hogwarts teacher, a man, Severus Snape and fifty others. Voldemort then had a final duel with Harry once more, but was killed when the Elder Wand recognised it's true master, Harry so the Killing Curse rebounded on him, killing him once and for all. The surviving Death Eaters were imprisoned in Azkaban while some went into hiding. The defected ones, like the Malfoys were not. After Voldemort died, the Dark Marks on all of the Death Eaters arms faded into scars. Notes * In the fourth film, the Death Eater masks are like skulls, but in the fifth film they are silver and decorated. * In the only appearance of a generic LEGO Death Eater in set form, it is actually a practice dummy for Dumbledore's Army. * In some 2011 sets Lucius Malfoy is included with a black mask to resemble his death eater form. * It was announced by the LEGO shop that a redesigned Death Eater would appear in appear in the 2011 version of Hogwarts. However, this turned out to be Lucius Malfoy with a alternate head and hood. * On the official Harry Potter website, and in the book Building the Magical World, Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eater disguise are listed as two different minifigures. Appearances * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 4867 Hogwarts * 75965 The Rise of Voldemort Video Game Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Dimensions Gallery of Variants Gallery 100 4814.jpg|Death Eater Minifigure at Toy Fair 2007 deatheaterhead.gif|The headpiece for the Death Eater. deatheater.png|A Death Eater in the video game. Screen shot 2011-01-01 at 3.44.12 PM.png|Death Eaters arrive after Voldemort's rebirth Death Eater.png|A Death Eater in CG 096.PNG|Death Eaters shooting spells at Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter DEG.jpg|Shooting spells in the Death Chamber Death Eaters with Harry Potter's portrait.jpg|Death Eaters with Harry Potter's portrait See also * Bellatrix Lestrange * Draco Malfoy * Fenrir Greyback * Lucius Malfoy * Antonin Dolohov * Lord Voldemort * Narcissa Malfoy * Trolley Witch External Links Category:Minifigures introduced in 2007 Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures